When A Shadow Dances In The Wind
by AmuletKitteh
Summary: Ummm ok im not good with summaries but it's your basic love story but with a little more twists and turns ;D It does have some high school in it but not every much. It's rated M because of a scene in ch 2. the rest is T for language. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Troublesome Woman

**~Chapter 1: ****Troublesome Woman~**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. That would be awesome though! :D**_

* * *

_**Story Key:**_

**Inner talking**

'_Thoughts'_

Emphasis words/ P.O.V change

* * *

Shikamaru's P.O.V

'_I have fallen for her. Maybe even I have fallen in love with her, but would she love me back?' _ I pondered this for hours. I was released from the trace as I heard the sharp ring. '_That was just the bell_,' my mind reassured me. Class and school were now over. I got out of my desk and was stopped by the teacher.

"Can I please speak with you Mr. Nara?"

"What is it Kakashi-sensei? I need to get home." I said looking bored and uninterested in what he had to say.

"Well you may be the brightest in my class but that doesn't give you the excuse to not pay attention in my class Mr. Nara." he said but I couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning because of his mask that always hid his face.

"Alright I will pay attention in class. Now can I go? I have to get going."

"Sure," he sighed and sat down at his desk. I guess he gave up on me since I didn't show any sign of being sorry for not paying attention. I could actually careless about his class right now.

As I headed out of the class and down the hall I heard a familiar voice. "Shikamaru, wait up!" the voice called out.

"Hey Choji, what's up?" I asked as I turned around now facing him. Choji was my best friend ever since we were little kids. We always had each other's backs. He was also the only one I didn't find troublesome.

"You seemed out of it in class. Still thinking about her?" he asked with a hint of concern as we walked to the door of the school.

I turned my head away from Choji. "Look Choji, you don't have to worry. I'll see you later." That's all I said and I walked a few feet away from him. I heard him call my name for me to stop but I used a jutsu and disappeared from sight.

I didn't want to be bothered with a question like that. I didn't want him to know the answer was yes.

3rd Person P.O.V

Shikamaru came to a giant oak tree. It was in the middle of a huge park. The tree had been there since forever. It was very tall and the trunk was probably 84 feet in diameter. He had always come here to stare at the clouds when the sun came up and after school. When night would fall he would still be there to gaze at the stars and the luminescent moon. The reason for him coming here is that it was the farthest away from the trouble of friends, family, and life. Nobody knew about this magical spot of his.

Shikamaru's P.O.V 

I sat down and leaned my head against the large trunk. I looked up wanting to get hypnotized by the clouds. _'Why did I have to like her?'_ My mind always questioned this. I closed my eyes wanting to just drift away in the blackness of my mind.

**Well ever since you saw her you liked her right?**

Huh? Who are you?

**I'm you Inner stupid!**

Are you supposed to be me or something?

**Well I live inside your head so I guess that would be correct!**

Well go away. You're annoying me.

**That's no way to walk to you like that.**

Troublesome thing go away. Why are you bothering me?

**I will not go away, and you asked a question and I simply answered.**

Well if you're so smart then help me out here.

**Just tell her how you feel.**

I can't.

**For a smart person you're really stupid.**

Ha you just called yourself stupid!

**…****..I'm going I have things to do plans to make.**

Plans? What plans?

**I'm not going to tell you. Bye and good luck with your intruder.**

Wait where are you g- wait intruder!

I opened my eyes and looked around for the intruder my Inner was talking about. I suddenly heard someone brush by some bushes near my location. I reached in my pocket and got out a kunai knife. I made some quick calculations in my head and knew the kunai.

"Ow!" I heard the intruder say. It sounded like a female's voice though. I wonder who it could be.

"Hey, what's with you throwing a kunai at me lazzy ass!" she said in an angry tone.

"Should not have been sneaking up on me troublesome woman." I sated with a smirk as I stood up.

I examined her over and I and I noticed her arm was bleeding. She caught me staring and she followed my gaze. She looked down at her arm and saw the blood. She noticed me staring at it and covered it up with her hand. I guess I cut her with the kunai after all. It looked like a bad cut.

I guess you nicked me after all." She said giving me a devilish smile and sat down next to me.

"Ya, sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck. It was a nervous habit of mine I guess you could say.

"It's ok I'll get you back." She said giving her famous smirk that he loved to see.

"Here let me patch you up now." I said to her as I walked over to her.

"It's ok, I'll get it treated when i get home." She smiled this time. It was unusual because she always had a famous smirk plastered on her face.

"Well ok then, if you're sure." I made my way back to the tree and sat down. She followed me and leaned on the tree without sitting down.

"So why did you come here?" I questioned her.

"Well I got to tell you something of course!" She said as if the reason why she was here was obvious.

"Ok, what is it?"...

**

* * *

A/N: Ok y'all what do you think? I know it's short but don't worry the next chapter is longer. I bet y'all are wondering who this mystery person is DUN DUN DUN! Lol. well please review. This is my first fanfiction and I promise this will be the shortest chapter in the story! But it's sorta just to give you a taste of what is to come =) so please tell me what you think and give me some advice too ^^ I always welcome opinions good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2: Party

**~Chapter 2: ****Party~**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. That would be awesome though! :D**_

* * *

_**Story Key:**_

**Inner talking**

'_Thoughts'_

Emphasis words/ P.O.V change

* * *

_**-Previously-**_

"So why did you come here?" I questioned her.

"Well I got to tell you something of course!" She said as if the reason why she was here was obvious.

"Ok, what is it?"

* * *

Shikamaru's P.O.V

"Well Tenten is hosting a party and since you never go to parties I was wondering if you'd like to go. Since I just moved here I don't know hardly anyone so having two people there I know would be nice." Her typical smirk was glued to her face.

It was true she had only been in Konoha for about a week. She moved here on Monday and today was Friday. She and I argued a lot when she first came into the school. Well we still argue a lot now. I remember the day clearly…

_**-Flashback-**_

The school bell rang as I walked into class. "You're late again Mr. Nara." I looked at the sensei of my class, Kakashi.

"Sorry I woke up late." I grumbled.

"Don't let it happen again. Please take your seat now Mr. Nara." Kakashi-sensei seemed to be annoyed at my constant tardiness to his class. I shuffled over to my seat. I sat in the back of the class so that way I could sleep and not get yelled at. I sat down and laid my head on my desk. I didn't feel like coming today for some reason. "Ok class, we have a new student transferring into this class." I raised my head up from my desk to see Kakashi-sensei motioning his hand to the door for someone to come in.

Suddenly a girl walked in and stood beside Kakashi. She was kind of tall but I bet I was taller. She wore a black tee-shirt that was almost sleeveless and had the word "Ya I'm A Bitch Get Over It" on it. The bottom of it was ripped too. She also wore some jeans that looked old and had been torn also leaving holes in the leg area of the pants. Her shoes were just some sneakers that were black and a really dark yellow color. She had her sandy, dirty blonde hair up in four pigtails and she wore no make-up. "This is Temari from Suna. Please give her a warm welcome to the school and don't give her any crap! Got that everyone?"

The whole class just nodded. I guess they were a little afraid of her. She had a hard-core punk persona so naturally they all were afraid of the creepy Goth girl. She looked like she didn't want to be here from the expression on her face. "So Kakashi where do I sit?" she voice gave the expression she didn't care where she sat.

"It's Kakashi-sensei and you can take the seat next to the window in the back, next to Mr. Nara over there."

"Whatever Kakashi." That's all she said and started to walk in my direction. Not giving a smile or any emotion on her face. 'Just who is this girl?'

"It's Kakashi-SENSEI Ms. Temari and you will address me as such." He said this as he turned around facing the board and walked to his desk. He sat down and pulled out a book. He usually just read this porno book and doesn't teach. That made this the perfect call for me to get some sleep.

"Whatever." That's all she said to his reply and sat down in her seat. She pulled out a notebook and a pencil. She started to write stuff down with her chin placed in her hand. I thought I heard her mumble something that sounded like "Baka" but I wasn't quite sure. I wasn't close enough to see what she was writing though. "What are you staring at." Her voice was cold and uncaring.

"Uh nothing. Temari is it?" I was shocked her knew I was looking at her without turning her head.

"Who wants to know?" she still didn't look at him.

"S-sh-shikamaru Nara." Crap why in the hell did I just stutter? She was really intimidating.

She looked up and turned her head to face me. Her teal eyes looked directly in my eyes. Her stare sent chills up and down my spine. Her eyes felt like they were piercing a hole in my face. "Well Shikamaru Nara if you don't stop bothering me then you'll be an annoyance to me. Do you know what I do with annoyances?"

I shook my head not leaving her gaze. My eyes widened at the next thing she said. "I just simply kill them." She turned her head and started writing again. 'Was she serious? Would she actually kill me if I bothered her?' I looked down. I had to get a grip on myself. This girl, this girl was so scary. I had never encountered such a girl before.

"Whatever. You're a troublesome woman." That's all I said. After that I put my head back down on my desk. I enjoyed a good nap that day too. As the bell had ringed for school to end I was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing the back of my shirt when I tried to go through the doors of the school entrance. I turned my head slightly to see who it was. To my surprise it was her!

"Hey you." I fully turned my body to face her. Her face still held no expression. Well maybe a hint of anger. "I'm sorry." She turned her head not looking at me as she apologized.

"For?" I was really shocked that she had said sorry. My face probably told her this from the way she suddenly got angry.

"What do you think lazy ass?" she was really mad now. "Sorry if I scared you or some crap. Gosh why do I even bother to be nice!" she ranted.

"Oh about that, it's ok. I don't mind it." I gave a smirk then walked off.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

From that moment we actually became somewhat friends. We had our ups and downs. But I guess we were classified as "friends".

"Come on it'll be fun Shikamaru." I snapped out my thoughts. I saw her looking down at me as she towered over me.

I took a moment to think. "Fine I'll go," I said "Now will you leave me alone troublesome woman?"

"Ugh, I swear you are the laziest person on the planet!" she said as she shrugged. She started to walk off but then turned around. "The party is tomorrow at 6 don't be late!" as she said that she turned around and walked off. I yelled "I won't." and I caught myself watching her leave until she was out of view. "Troublesome woman," I mumbled and closed my eyes to escape into my thoughts.

_**

* * *

-The Next Day-**_

It was getting close to 3 O'clock so I decided to start heading to Choji's house to get ready for the party. I knocked on the door until Choji finally answered the door. "Hey man." He said stuffing his face with some chips that's were in his hand.

"Hey Choji." I sighed seeing him eating like always. "Well let's get ready for this troublesome party."

"Come on it won't be that bad, I hear Temari will be there so you and she can hang out together right?"

"That's why this will be troublesome." I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

_**

* * *

-3 hours later-**_

Shikamaru and Choji finished getting ready and started walking to Tenten's house. Shikamaru had on a dark green tee-shirt with a black jacket that was unzipped so you could see the tee-shirt. He had on a pair of jeans that was torn on the left knee area with a pair of green and black shoes. His hair was down for once into of up and had one earring in his right ear. Well it was more of an emerald stud and it shined as the moonlight hit it. Choji forced him to dress nicely for his encounter with Temari, because if he didn't Shikamaru would have worn something plain and boring. Choji wasn't so dressed up. He just had on a tee-shirt and some jeans.

As they arrived to Tenten's house they could hear the music from outside her door. They knocked and Tenten answered the door within a minute or two. "Hey guys come in and enjoy the party! The food is in the kitchen, dancing and the DJ is in the living room, and if you need to there are bedrooms up stairs." She winked and went back to the dance floor to dance with Neji. Choji quickly headed to the kitchen and started to talk to Ino.

I walked around searching for a certain someone. Suddenly I looked out the backdoor and saw her leaned against a tree all alone. I stood there analyzing her. She wore a black low-cut, spaghetti strap shirt that stopped above her belly button. She also had a black mini-skirt that stopped half was to her knee with a scarlet sash around the top of the skirt. Fishnet connected her shirt and mini-shirt with fishnet stockings to go with her sand colored high heels. She wore her hair in her signature four pig tales. She looked so hot and like an angel at the same time. If that's even possible. Fireflies lit up in the darkness around her, she looked so at peace.

**So you think she's hot do you?**

It's you again!

**Who else would be talking to you in your head smart one?**

Good point. Why are you bothering me?

**I just wanted to point out that you think Temari is hot.**

So what if I think she looks good?

**It means you're falling in love with her!**

No it doesn't!

**Yes it does! Boy for a smart person you're really stupid.**

Whatever go away.

**Fine I'll let you enjoy your moment with her.**

We are not going to have a moment!

**Whatever you say.**

I was knocked out of my trance when she looked in my direction. She smirked at me when she caught me staring at her. He opened the door and starting walking towards her. She still held the smirk as I stood in front of her. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Thought I'd get away from all the noise." Temari said as she watched him sit down next to her.

"It's really quiet out here. Plus there's a perfect view of the stars." I gazed up at the twinkling specs in the dark sky.

"Yea…" she gazed up at the stars also.

3rd Person P.O.V

The stars sparkled with all shades of red, blue and yellow/ the night seemed to be magical with the stars, moon, and the fireflies seemed to e dancing about lighting the darkness of night. Shikamaru looked at her. Temari felt his eyes on her and turned her head. Time stopped as their eyes met. He stared deeply into her teal eyes wondering what secrets and thoughts were behind them. She couldn't take her gaze away from his dark hazel eyes. She was captivated by them. They stayed like this for five minutes but to them it seemed like an eternity. Temari started to blush when she realized how close their faces actually were. Their faces were mere inches apart. They both started leaning towards each other.

Shikamaru's P.O.V

"Hey Shikamaru and—Am I interrupting something?" Tenten asked with her head poking out of the door staring at the two figures. I started to feel my cheeks get warm and looked away from Tenten to Temari. As I turned to her all of a sudden a punch came my way. I was on the ground about ten feet away from Temari. "What in the Hell was that for!" I yelled rubbing my cheek.

Temari stood up and walked inside the house. Tenten I guess was stunned at what just happened and looked at me. She ran over to me to help me up. "What was her problem?" Tenten asked as she got me to my feet.

"I'm not sure. Anyways what did you want?" I asked when I was fully off the ground still rubbing my cheek.

"Well my parents are coming home tomorrow and I need help getting everyone out of here." Tenten explained.

"Fine I'll help." I said with a sigh.

"Yay!" she said jumping up and down. "Ok, there is a couple up stairs in the 3rd bedroom and I need you to get them out." She said with an evil grin.

"Umm is it too late to say no?" I asked rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"Nope! You already said yes so get a move on!" Tenten said pushing me into the house and up the first couple of stairs.

I started walking up mumbling troublesome every few steps. I made my way through the hallway counting the doors as I walked past them. I finally got to the door of the 3rd bedroom and he heard something.

**A/N: !WARNING YAOI SCENE! If you don't like yaoi then you can skip it. it doesn't have anything to do with the story. I just put it in there to consume some time between Temari punching him and the scene after this.**

"Ahhh, Oh Kiba! I mean Sasuke!"

It sounded like a guy in there!

"Shut up Dope!"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Tem—"

He stopped because I had walked in. Tenten didn't tell me who was in there and I wish she had so I could mentally prepare myself for the image I saw. I saw a really sweaty Naruto hovering over a moaning Sasuke who looked like he was crying. They were both naked which was the most disturbing image in my head that would forever be burned into my mind. I quickly turned around facing the hallway with my eyes shut trying to remove the image. Suddenly someone walked past me and into the room and closed the door behind them. I opened my eyes in confusion. I, for some reason, got a waft of a wet dog smell. I leaned my ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Oh my god! Your finally here! But you're late!" that sounded like Naruto's voice.

"I'm so sorry. I guess you're going to have to **punish** me for being such a bad boy." The new voice spoke seductively.

After that I cracked the door so I could somewhat see what was going on. It looked like Sasuke was in a corner crying and cutting himself. Naruto and this new character were making out on the bed as the new person loomed over Naruto as he was underneath the stranger.

Naruto was being a bossy bottom though because he said, "Kiba take your clothes off now!"

I couldn't believe that it was Kiba. I didn't even know Kiba was gay! I looked at my watch and noticed this had been going on for twenty minutes. I sat there for a minute deciding on what to do. He stood up and with all his courage he opened the door. "Ok everyone get dressed and get out, NOW!" I yelled at them soon looking away from. Naruto and Kiba got dressed afraid of this new pissed off Shikamaru.

**A/N: ok the yaoi scene is over. It wasn't actually that sexual if you ask me but still people might not like even the slightest bit of yaoi. So for those of you who don't then you my now resume reading from here. Those of you who like yaoi… what did you think? Lol.**

Sasuke had already left fully clothed may I add. Soon after five minutes had gone by Kiba and Naruto walked down stairs with me behind them. I was really annoyed at this time.

Tenten had a huge smirk on. "What took you so long?" she questioned innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said giving Tenten a death glare. She just giggles at the glare so I guess I didn't do it right. "Hey is Temari still here?"

Tenten nodded, "She's in the kitchen," she said pointing the way.

I walked past her in shock. I thought she had already gone home. As I entered the room I saw her asleep. She was sitting in a chair and her head lay down on her arms. I walked over to her trying not to wake her. I hovered over her and picked her up into a bridal style carry position. She just flinched some but over all she was a heavy sleeper. I made my way to the front door, and I headed to Temari's house. I found myself in deep thought as I stared into her drowsy face. 'She's so much trouble. Why do I even bother with doing something like this?'

**Cause you want to be nice and get off your ass for once?**

Shut up!

**Why are you even carrying her to her house? Thought you didn't care?**

Ugh I don't!

**She's changing you into a caring, nice, not lazy person. The old Shikamaru wouldn't be this nice to a girl.**

…

**I'm right aren't I?**

Just shut up.

**I thought that when you're parents split you vowed to never get close to another person.**

I said shut up! Don't talk about my p-parents like that…

**Just trying to prove a point.**

Well you proved it now leave!

…

**AN: So you likey? ^^ I'd like to thank WannaBeTemari for actually telling how to add another chapter. Cuz without her then there probably wouldn't be a 2nd chapter xD lol. also about the yaoi seen that is dedicated to csenaruto! he's my bestest buddy in rl xD lol. I LOVE U CODY! ;D i wasn't supposed 2 say his name but i am anyways! bwahahaha! this is a longer chapter to make up for the short 1st chapter. i also made temari alittle scarier then she is and thats for sumtihn that i'm planning for later. and theres more shika conflicts within himself! and ya her has a dark past in this story =D and so does temari but you guys will just have to wait for that. also wat did yall think bout the flashback? the next chapter is epic and it's in temari's P.O.V ^^ review please! and i also take suggestions too so if yall have sumthin u wanna say SAY IT!**


	3. Chapter 3: What Hurts The Most

**~Chapter 3: What Hurts The Most~**

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. That would be awesome though! :D**_

_**

* * *

Story Key:**_

**Inner talking**

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Character Singing"**_

Emphasis words/ P.O.V change

_**

* * *

-Previously- **_

**I thought that when you're parents split you vowed to never get close to another person.**

'_I said shut up! Don't talk about my p-parents like that…'_

**Just trying to prove a point.**

'_Well you proved it now leave!'_

* * *

Temari's P.O.V

I felt like I was moving. It was really cold for some reason also. I was sleeping but I awoke from my dream, though I didn't open my eyes. I knew I was moving but why and how?

I felt as if someone was carrying me. The person was warm against my cold arms and legs. I felt the hands that lifted my legs and back. I'm guessing I'm being carried bridal styled.

I cracked my eyes open and it was really dark out. My eyes weren't used to the darkness. I couldn't really see the person's face. By his stature I would guess it was a guy…

My mind started to race as I clamped my eyes shut. _'Why is a guy carrying me? Am I going to get raped? Where is he taking me?'_ my mind was getting way out of control with these thoughts.

I quieted my mind and thought of a plan. _'I will not be a victim. I am stronger than that.' _I was worried though. In the back of my mind was fear. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I didn't have my main weapon with me. I usually never go out of the house without my giant, black, metal fan. I almost felt defenseless without it. Good thing I know martial arts plus I'm not completely weaponless. I mentally smirked at myself.

I made my plan and I waited for the right time to strike back. Since the stranger was carrying me it would make getting away from his grip a lot harder. Not to mention it was pitch black outside so I couldn't see very well. So many factors were against me, but I am determined to beat the shit out of this guy who thinks he can take me away!

I opened my eyes and quickly twisted my body and used my leg farthest away from him to kick him in the face as I twisted. He grunted and fell down, dropping me. I landed on my feet thankfully.

Ok now I'm away from him. Time to make him pay! I reached down my shirt, in between my boobs, and grabbed a small fan that was folded up. I had a smirk on my face but I doubt he could see it.

I unfolded the fan and simply flicked my wrist and a gust of razor sharp wind hurled towards the man. The wind went by him consuming the figure in a mini tornado lighting the man off the ground. I heard a scream but it was muffled through my wind. I guess I hit him. Honestly I couldn't tell if my attack would hit him because it was so dark. I basically guessed where he was.

I walked over to the man and looked down at him. He opened his eyes. My eyes were now adapted to the dark and I saw his emerald green eyes filled with fear and confusion. My eyes widened as I knew who the figure laying on the ground was.

"Shikamaru…?" I was shocked but I couldn't believe it was him. It took me a minute to finally process that the man carrying me was him. Of all people it had to be him! I almost killed the only best friend I had here.

My thoughts were interrupted as he said "Hey Temari, I thought you were a sleep?" He sounded like he was in pain and I instantly felt guilty for what I had done. He had cuts all over him from my fan. He was bleeding some too so that made my guilty grow.

I wanted to say sorry. "Why the hell were you carrying me?" why did I say that! I should be saying sorry not yelling at him.

"Well you fell asleep and I was taking you home." He said still on the ground out of breathe.

"I thought you were a rapist or something!" I was still sounded angry. _'Where is all this anger coming from?'_ I should be sorry not irritated. But in truth I was getting pissed off. It was his own fault that I hurt him.

"Well I thought you were asleep." He said struggling to stand up.

He staggered some and fell but before he could make contact with the ground I caught him.

"Sorry Shika…" I whispered.

I put his arm around my neck and the other arm around his waist. I was strong enough to carry him so I decided to take him to a safe place where I could treat his wounds.

I dragged him to his "spot" and leaned him against the huge oak. The moon had been a full moon tonight so that granted me some light to see. He was breathing kind of hard and grunting from the pain if he moved.

'_I guess I cut him good.'_

**No Shit Sherlock!**

'_Huh? Who are you?'_

**I am your lovely inner of course.**

'_Oh great I got a voice in my head. I'm now going insane.'_

**Yes you are… insanely in love!**

'_What? With who and… Hell No!'_

**Denial! Hehe.**

'_Wow you have an evil snicker?'_

**Well I am you so technically yes ****YOU**** do.**

'_I doubt you are me. I disown you'_

**Aww I feel unloved!**

'_Good now go away!'_

**Oh I will! Wouldn't want to ruin your moment with Shikamaru. Hehe.**

'_We are not having a moment!'_

"Temari are you ok?" Shikamaru asked making me come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said as I continued treating his wounds.

"Oh I wasn't worried about you. You were pressing too hard on one of my cuts and it hurt a lot." He said coldly. That pissed me off slightly.

"Yea you're right. You're too much of a jackass to care." I said kind of hardly. I finished bandaging him up. "There all done." I told him standing up.

"Hn."

"Hn? What the hell does that mean! And what I don't get a thank you or anything?" the anger came back again. Plus I mean I didn't have to carry him and carefully treat his cuts.

"Well you are the one that attacked me in the first place." He said calmly as he slowly stood up.

"Ugh! I swear! Now you're starting to make me mad." I said scowling at him.

"It's not my fault I'm injured. It's yours." He said with a smirk.

"You're impossible! I even said I was sorry! The least you could do is thank me that I carried you here and bandaged you up!" I was now classified as pissed off he really made my blood boil, especially when he threw me injuring him in my face. He really made me mad sometimes.

**Aww! He gets under your skin so KAWII!**

'_Shut up! It's not kawii, it's annoying!'_

"Well I wouldn't need to be carried or bandaged up if you hadn't attacked me in the first place. I swear you are the most idiotic, troublesome woman I have ever met." His words were so cold. What made me even angrier is the way he said it.

He sounded so calm and relaxed. He actually sounded drowsy and uninterested in what I was saying. What made things worse was he started to walk away from me…

I balled my hands into fists. I even started to tremble from the anger I was feeling. I usually never get this angry. He was doing all the things I told him that pissed me off.

"You-you little, egotistic, jackass, lazy bastard!" I screamed at him and he stopped walking. I closed my eyes as I felt water form. "I fucking hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not wanting to open my eyes.

"That's the point…" he mumbled but I couldn't quite hear him. He walked completely out of view as I opened my eyes. That's when the tears fell… I heard a sudden crash of thunder. I looked up and there was a lightning show above me. A few moments later it started raining.

I just stood there. The rain was falling on my face and body. I didn't care though. I slowly walked to my house. I needed a place to think and to collect myself…

* * *

The Next Morning- Shikamaru's P.O.V

It makes me feel so guilty to have to get her to hate me. But I did the right thing, for the right reason right? I vowed never to get close to anyone. Love wasn't real. It is just a mask to put on to make people believe everything is alright. A smile has the same effect. Love is just a fairytale. Nobody has a happily ever after.

Its better if were just weren't friends. Now she hates me and she won't talk to me ever again. It is for the best right? I closed my eyes and tried to silence my mind. I slowly drifted to sleep in my dark room…

"Get up lazy ass!" "God your one of the most annoying people ever!" "Come on Shika hurry up." He voice ran through his mind as memories started to appear to him.

"Why do you stare at those clouds so much?" Temari asked as we walked through town of Konoha.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Cause I'm curious?" she stated in a question.

It was a Wednesday afternoon. This was the first time me and Temari hung out together. A flash went off and he was in another memory.

"Shika!" she said waving her hand running towards me. She stopped and started panting.

"You're late." I said with a smirk dancing on my lips.

"Sorry I had to go back and get my fan from home so we could spar." She replied pointing to the large metal black fan on her back.

This was the first time we ever sparred together. She was an excellent fighter. I just barely won. We had cuts, scratched, and bruises by the time we were finished. That was one of the best Thursdays I ever had.

I learned that day she is very skilled in tiejutsu. She was strong but her speed and accuracy almost got the best of me. You would think that she would rely on her fan too much, but when I knocked the fan out of her hands while fighting she seemed she would be defenseless at close range combat considering her fan is a mid to long range weapon. That wasn't the case. She wasn't afraid to fight close range and dodge my shadow possession too.

The only reason I won was she had gotten really tired and she got careless. I casted my shadow towards her, instead of flipping or running out of range she jumped. My shadow caught what was left of her shadow when she was in the air. She came falling down from lack of movement. She landed roughly on the ground and got the wind knocked out of her. She cussed out loud at the horrible mistake she made.

I released the jutsu and helped her up. We both laughed looking at how beat up each other was. We both smiled at each other and she instantly forgave me for beating her. We both respected each other as shinobis and as opponents.

I opened my eyes. I couldn't bear anymore memories of her. I leaned up and sat on the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes still thinking of all that has happened between them in just a week.

'_I wonder what Temari is doing right now…'_

I got up and moved the curtains that covered up the window in my room. I peered out of my window and saw the sky was grey. The clouds hid the sun. I looked down and saw puddles. _'I guess it rained of night.' _By my observation it might rain again today. What a perfect day no?

* * *

Temari's P.O.V

I sighed. Last night was horrible. It was an awful dream—no I wish it was a dream. It was a nightmare. The night kept playing in my head. I want all this to just disappear, like it never happened.

I was sitting in a chair, at my desk, in my room. I often found myself here when I needed to think. I often wrote songs, poems, and letters here too. I wrote about my feelings and this is how I would deal with things. I'd write a song about it. As I sat there thinking about last night… I got inspired to write a song…

As I wrote the lyrics something surprised me. I lifted my hand to my cheek and found my cheek wet. I tears were silently streaming down my face and onto the paper.

'_Why am I crying?'_

I haven't cried in so long. I usually suppress everything. Crying was a weakness. At the hidden sand village you couldn't be weak. Weak people died. _'So why now? Why am I crying?'_

I continued to write ignoring the tears that eventually stopped. The song was complete now. It expressed all my emotions. I read over the paper with the emotion filled words on it making sure it was perfect.

The Fall Festival is coming soon. There will be a stage for people who want to sing at the festival. In order for you to sing you had to audition. I just hope I don't miss it. It's today at noon so I should be able to make it.

Honestly I just want to do this so it can take my mind off of… Shikamaru. I shook my head clearing my thoughts as I stood up from my chair. I walked over to my night stand that had a notebook on it. That's where I keep all my songs. I walked towards it and opened it up. It was almost full. I stuck the page at the beginning so I'd remember that it was the song I wanted to sing.

I shot a glance at the cloak. It read 1:49. My eyes widened. "How could so much time escape me! I have to go now!"

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my jacket as I closed the apartment door behind me.

The streets were slick so I tried my best not to slip and fall while I ran to the park were the stage was at. As I came upon the park it started to rain. When I finally reached the stage there were people there that was denying people a chance. I felt my heart slowly sink. I was too late.

When I was alone I leaned up again a tree a ways off from the stage. I didn't care that the tree was wet or that the ground was either. I sat there looking at the page I was going to sing from.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

"_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house…**_

_**That don't bother me…**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out…**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though**_

_**Goin' on with you gone still upsets me…**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay…**_

_**But that's not what gets me!"**_

I closed my eyes even more as I let the rain fall on my face. I didn't care who heard me. I just needed to let it all out…

"_**What hurts the most…**_

_**Was being so close!**_

_**And havin' so much to say…**_

_**And watchin' you walk away…"**_

My mind filled with the memory of Shikamaru. I felt the hurt in my heart… the same hurt that cut me last night.

"_**And never knowin'…**_

_**What could've been…**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you…**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do…"**_

'_Was I in love? Is that why it hurts so much?'_

"_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go…**_

_**But I'm doin' it…**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone…**_

_**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken!"**_

'_Does he regret that night too? Why was he so cold to me?'_

"_**What hurts the most…**_

_**Is being so close!**_

_**And havin' so much to say…**_

_**And watchin' you walk away…"**_

'_Why did he have to walk away from me…Why…'_

"_**And never knowin'…**_

_**What could've been…**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you…**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do… oh**_

_**Oh yeah"**_

'_Why did I have to fall in love? Why me?'_

"_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close!**_

_**And havin' so much to say…**_

_**And watchin' you walk away!"**_

"_**And never knowin'…**_

_**What could've been…**_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you…**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do"**_

'_From now on… I will never feel this pain again. I won't let myself feel this hurt ever again. I promise.'_

"_**Not seein' that lovin' you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do… **_

_**oh oh oh…"**_

Out of nowhere I heard a clap. I opened my eyes and swung my head to see who was listening. This man started walking towards me still clapping his hands.

"That was amazing!" the stranger exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I looked at him confused.

"Yes it was. I am a representative for Kunoichi Records. I am a scout looking for some new talent. I was here observing the auditions too. But there weren't anybody as good as you were."

My eyes widened from the shock. "So what does that have anything to do with me? I was late getting to the auditions." I stood up and bowed as a symbol of saying 'sorry'.

"Well what is your name?"

"Temari." I answered proudly.

"Well Temari, if you want to sing in the festival go ahead and count yourself in, because you were great! I will put in a good word for you. Also I want to make a proposition with you."

"Oh really? Thanks so much!" I said with a smile then my expression changed from a smile to a curious look with my eyebrow raised. "What's the deal?"

"If you do well at the festival then I want you to come with me and we'll make a recording contract." He smiled at me. "Here's my business card. Contact me if you decide if you want to or not."

He handed a card to me and walked off. I was shocked. I stared at the card in awe. I couldn't believe what just happened. I almost forgot that it was still raining and that the card was still getting wet.

I ran quickly to cover and waited for the rain to stop.

'_Should I take him up on his offer?'_

**Hell yes you should!**

'_What the hell? Where have you been?'_

**Oh no where just thought I'd leave you alone to think. **

'_Oh… how considerate of you'_

**Besides I needed time to think of a plan!**

'_Plan?'_

**Yup! Bwahahahaha!**

'_Great an evil laugh…'_

**I've been working on it. What do you think?**

'_Could be better'_

**Mental glare!**

'_Umm you can't mentally glare at me.'_

**Yes I can! Shut up. Anyways I think you should take the job offer!**

'_Ya but what if I have to leave Konoha?' _

**Well… without Shikamaru, why are you still here?**

'…'

…

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V

The next few weeks were all about preparation for the Fall Festival. Break from school was also coming closer. Exams were coming as well. Shikamaru and Temari have been avoiding each other. Temari talked with the principal to get her schedule changed so she won't have any classes with Shikamaru.

The days were getting colder and the leaves started to change and fall. Temari still hasn't decided on what she will do about the job opportunity yet.

Shikamaru still feels guilty and doesn't wish to even look at Temari's face. Every time he thinks of her face he thinks of that night. The night that crushed them…

…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School is kicking my ass. Along with making AMVs. I tryed my hardest to make this one alittle longer! So what do yall think? Ya i made Shikamaru cold but don't worry! All will be explained soon. Also the song was What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. I love that song to death. And no i didn't not base the fight that shikamaru and temari had off that song. It was an accident that it happened that way and the song fitted perfectly. Thank for reading! Chapter 4 is coming soon! **

**Please Review ^^**

**Love Kitteh ;3**


End file.
